SongFic  TerraMutanoRavena  We Never Change
by Just Fe
Summary: Um emocionante relato de uma escapadela do mutano ao som de uma linda música... Baseada na minha fanfic Presente? só procurar no meu perfil.


**Song Fic – Terra/Mutano/Ravena**

**We Never Change (Tradução) – Nós Nunca Mudamos**

**Coldplay**

**11 anos no futuro...**

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Ravena tirando os olhos do livro que lia para o filho de dois anos – Saindo há essa hora?

- Vou beber alguma coisa e me divertir um pouco, não posso? – ele vestia o casaco e evitava olhar para a esposa enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Não há problema nenhum em querer se divertir... O problema é como você faz isso! – ela se levantou e colocou o garotinho no sofá – Você tem uma família agora esqueceu! – apontou para a criança de cabelos roxos e uma mecha verde – Não pode mais sair assim! – gritou assustando a criança que se escondeu embaixo da almofada.

- E desde de quando virou minha mãe para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer! – berrou ainda mais alto por sua vez Garfield – Eu não agüento mais ficar vendo as mesmas pessoas todo dia! Ainda sou jovem e deveria estar curtindo a vida! Não bancando o velhote e assistindo você tricotar! – ele parece crescer diante de Ravena que recua um passo, esse não era o Gar que conhecia... E mesmo tendo convivido tanto tempo com ele na torre antes de se casarem nunca o tinha visto assim... Uma lâmpada explodiu... – Controle-se! – grunhiu.

- Não fui eu... – murmurou em um fio de voz enquanto se virava e olhava Ares que estava com os olhos resplandecentes de energia negra – Ares! – murmurou rouca pegando no colo o menininho que chorava e embalando-o lentamente – Olha só o que você fez! – alfinetou.

- Eu! – exclamou o titã verde – Foi você que começou gritando desse jeito! – e avançou para cima dela com o dedo em riste.

- E foi você que resolveu ter uma crise de um quarto de idade ou de três anos de casamento ou sei lá o quê! – berrou com algumas lágrimas teimosas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Escute aqui...

- Pará! – os dois se entreolharam e miraram a figurinha nos braços da mulher e depois se entreolharam de novo... Onde estavam com a cabeça? Discutindo na frente da criança que era inocente de tudo... Suspiraram...

- Shh... Desculpa o papai filho... Eu estou meio nervoso, só isso... – murmurou mexendo na mecha rebelde que parecia saltar da cabeça do pequeno – E peço desculpas à mamãe também... – falou erguendo a face – Não deveria ter gritado...

- Eu também tenho que me desculpar... Também gritei e deveria entender que não posso podar a sua liberdade... – ambos desviam o olhar – Pode ir beber em algum bar... Entendo que você tenha necessidade de encontrar outros homens e jogar bilhar, discutir futebol... Essas coisas...

- Obrigado... – abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fez um cafuné no garoto e saiu pela porta da frente...

Ravena suspirou e disse ao filho tentando forçar um sorriso – Quer que eu continue a história? – o garoto continuava olhando para a porta mas assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

_Eu quero viver a vida_

_e nunca ser cruel_

_e eu quero viver a vida_

_e ser bom para você_

Ele estava novamente no Ben's... Não ia lá desde que estava à procura da Terra... Mas isso fazia tempo... Muito tempo... Olhou a sua figura barbada no espelho do bar por cima da garrafa de cerveja... Suspirou... Afinal ele sempre quis aquele casamento, talvez não soubesse exatamente o que queria no início, mas sempre soube que Ravena era especial... O que estava acontecendo com ele agora! Suspirou novamente e voltou a olhar o espelho e por um momento pareceu estar tendo uma ilusão... Havia ali refletida uma garçonete de uns vinte e poucos anos sorrindo abraçada a uma bandeja... Virou-se bruscamente e deparou-se com a última pessoa que poderia imaginar... – Terra! – perguntou surpreso enquanto ela sorria ainda mais – Como? Quer dizer... Então era mesmo você aquele dia?

- Era... – murmurou sentando-se ao lado dele – Deve estar se perguntando o porquê d'eu não ter falado direito com você naquele dia... Não é? – olhou para ele por baixo de uma mexa solta que caía do coque.

- É... Estou mesmo... – o que era aquilo? Ele amava Ravena acima de tudo, mas por quê continuava sendo atraído por aquela mulher?

- Eu estava precisando de uma segunda chance... Sabe... De reescrever a minha história... – ela colocou aquela mexa para trás da orelha e sorriu – Ano que vem eu termino a faculdade de Espeleologia...

- Que bicho é esse? – perguntou Garfield erguendo uma sobrancelha e rindo – É de comer?

Ela também não se conteve e riu dando-lhe um leve soco no ombro – Não seu bobo! É o estudo de grutas e cavernas...

- Hum... – murmurou ele dando uma pequena risada – Sempre ligada a terra, não é Terra? – não sabia por que estava continuando essa conversa, o que estava fazendo afinal... Tentando buscar alguém do passado que não o fizesse se sentir velho antes do tempo...? É talvez fosse isso mesmo... E que mal haveria em uma simples conversa?

_e eu quero voar _

_e nunca descer_

_e viver minha vida_

_e ter amigos ao redor_

Ravena olhou para o filho que dormia tranqüilamente na cama gradeada em forma de corvo, ela sorria enquanto acariciava os cabelos da criança... Tudo estava bem até que sentiu de repente uma pontada no peito... O que estava acontecendo...? Por que sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo cortado ao meio e lágrimas forçavam passagem pelos seus olhos... Despencou o mais rápido possível para fora do quarto e quando estava no corredor um nome lhe veio à mente... – Garfield! – e seus olhos brilharam de ódio enquanto o sentimento de traição percorria as suas veias junto com o sangue.

_Nós nunca mudamos, não é?_

_não, não_

_nós nunca aprendemos, não é?_

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui afinal? – perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha – Não deveria estar em casa com sua mulher e seu filho! – ela virou o rosto e uma lágrima escorreu pelo lado esquerdo do seu rosto.

- É... Deveria... Mas não estou... – murmurou colocando a mão no ombro dela e apertando levemente.

- Mas por quê? – ela virou e os olhos se encontraram – Vocês brigaram! Tiveram uma crise! Ela não se comporta mais como sua mulher! – berrou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Hum... Estamos com alguns problemas... – ele suspirou – Quando eu estou com Ravena me sinto com cem anos de idade, ainda somos jovens, certo? – ele passou a mão pelo rosto da jovem loira – Às vezes gostaria que tivesse sido diferente... Só para ver se eu estaria melhor agora... – ele vacilou um tempo com a mão no ar, mas depois voltou a pousá-la na mesa e murmurou – Mas não podemos voltar atrás e tentar fazer as coisas de outro modo... – ela pegou na mão dele e a acariciou sorrindo enquanto o forçava a olhá-la.

- Será que não? – murmurou ela puxando o rosto dele para mais perto – Por quê não podemos nos dar outra chance? – e beijou-o profundamente... Suas línguas dançavam ritmicamente enquanto pulavam de uma boca para outra... O entrosamento era mútuo, mas quando o ar acabou não tiveram outra escolha se não se separarem arfantes.

- Uau... – murmurou ele rindo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego – Seria assim se eu tivesse te beijado na roda-gigante naquele dia?

- Não... – murmurou rindo sapeca – Hoje eu estou melhor... Muito melhor... – passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados dele enquanto gargalhava – E sei novos truques... – murmurou baixinho no ouvido dele – Quer conhecer onde moro?

_Então eu quero viver... em uma casa de madeira_

_Eu quero viver a vida_

_e ser sempre sincero_

_e eu quero viver a vida_

_e ser bom para você_

Estelar já havia colocado a sua filha para dormir e estava conversando com Asa Noturna quando Ravena ligou... A amiga estava muito transtornada por algo que Gar havia feito, ou não... Ela não havia entendido... O telefone fora muito confuso, carregado de lágrimas e "Eu odeio ele" ou "Ele me paga, eu juro que ele me paga!"... Agora estava na cozinha com a amiga de olhos vermelhos que fazia um chá...

- Ravena... – finalmente tomou coragem para falar – O que aconteceu afinal para você estar tão transtornada, amiga?

As mãos dela tremiam enquanto servia o chá – O Gar está estranho, vive falando que se sente um velho ao meu lado, que ainda é jovem e precisa se divertir... Tá certo que no final brigamos e eu "deixei" ele sair, só que agora estou com a sensação de que ele está me traindo... – Ravena se senta e abaixa a cabeça mirando o chá – Eu não sei o que fazer...

Estelar olhou espantada para a amiga, sabia que ela sempre preferiu resolver seus problemas sozinha, se a estava procurando para receber conselhos era porque as dúvidas eram sérias – Como assim... Ele está estranho, parece ter uma amante?

- Não... Eu acho que ele está me traindo agora! – diante do rosto espantado da amiga – Eu estou com essa sensação há algum tempo... Um aperto forte no coração como se estivesse sendo rachado ao meio... E o nome dele logo me veio à cabeça, algo ele aprontou... Disso eu tenho certeza! – ela tremia e as luzes piscavam.

- Ora amiga... – falou ela tentando parecer tranqüilizadora – Se foi só uma impressão, um sentimento ruim, você não precisa se preocupar... – Ravena ergue o olhar desconfiada – De vês em quando eu me sinto assim com o Dick, mas é besteira... Isso é apenas porque os nossos casamentos são recentes e eles não tiveram ainda tempo de acostumar...

- Espero que você esteja certa Estelar... – ela bebericou um pouco do chá e murmurou – Espero mesmo...

_e eu quero voar _

_e nunca descer_

_e viver minha vida_

_e ter amigos ao redor_

- Hum... Alojamento da faculdade? – falou ele rindo e olhando o quartinho apertado que continha uma escrivaninha, duas camas, um armário em um canto, vários colchonetes jogados no chão, fora as roupas e livros esparramados pelos lugares mais incríveis – Ou você ou a sua colega de quarto não tem muito senso de organização... – ele se vira e vê ela colocando um elástico na maçaneta do quarto – Elástico? Estou me sentindo num desses seriados universitários! – os dois riem e se aproximam.

- Olha quem fala... – Terra ri trancando a porta – E você é o Senhor Organizado, é?

- Que isso! Desde que casei com a Ravena não sei mas o que é bagunça... – Garfield a abraça sorrindo.

- Você vai passar a noite falando dela? – murmura aproximando o ainda mais o rosto do dele.

- Não... Não vim aqui para falar dela... – e beijou a mulher que tinha nos braços enquanto ambos despencavam na cama.

_Nós nunca mudamos, não é?_

_não, não_

_nós nunca aprendemos, não é?_

Ravena olhava para o grande relógio da sala de cinco em cinco segundos, ele estava demorando! Onde errara afinal? Não dera espaço suficiente para ele? E Por que estava afinal se culpando! Ele é que não estava amadurecido para encarar a situação... Afinal Garfield tinha um filho agora e não poderia mais agir como se fosse um adolescente e... E... Ela estava se tornando uma idiota, chorando por causa de um cara como o Gar! Só poderia estar perdendo o juízo... E resignada a não derramar nem mais uma lágrima sequer por aquele homem infantil levantou-se e foi ao banheiro tomar um chuveirada e, se possível, esquecer de tudo até ele chegar quando jogaria a sua raiva ruminada toda em cima dele... Nunca mais voltaria a fazer aquilo... Finalmente conheceria quem era Ravena Rooth de verdade...

_Então eu quero viver... em uma casa de madeira_

_Onde fazer mais amigos seria fácil_

_oh e eu não tenho uma alma para salvar _

_sim e eu peco todos os dias_

Ele não sorria enquanto a mulher loira estava em seus braços... Não que a noite não tivesse sido boa... Pelo contrário, fora maravilhosa... Mas sua mente vagava longe, vagava na sua casa e nos momentos felizes que passou ali como uma família junto de Ravena e do pequeno Ares... Por um momento achou que os dois não importassem tanto para ele quanto a sua liberdade, mas talvez estivesse enganado... – Ravena... – murmurou sem nem perceber enquanto pensava na mulher...

- O quê! – Terra se ergue assustada da cama – Você me chamou pelo nome da sua mulher? – ela não parecia irritada, não, estava decepcionada... Não havia mais aquele brilho sapeca nos belos olhos azuis, ele não sabia o que dizer e apenas abanou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu acho que cometi um erro... – murmurou erguendo o corpo enquanto procurava um cigarro em suas calças jogadas perto da cama – Um grave erro...

- É... Afinal eu sou sempre um erro... – Garfield olhou espantado para a loira que tentava esconder as lágrimas – Eu ainda gosto de você Gar... – soluçou virando-se de costas para ele – Fazia tantos anos... Eu... Eu pensei que... Que poderia tentar fazer você gostar de mim de novo... – ele tentou falar alguma coisa mas ela ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo – Dói, dói de mais ver que ela não sai dos seus pensamentos nem nesses momentos...

- Err...

- Peraí... Deixa eu terminar... – ela suspirou – Mas eu nunca consegui enganar ninguém... Nem a mim mesma... – a estudante universitária colocou uma mecha dos longos cabelos loiros para trás – Sempre soube que era dela que você gostava, nem sei o que me deu na cabeça para insistir nesse sentimento... – soltou um soluço ainda mais forte.

- Terra... – ele suspirou e a abraçou – Eu ainda te amo...

- Como pode dizer isso? – agora havia irritado aquele que um dia foi uma traidora – Você está mentindo! Você se casou com Ravena e teve um filho com ela! Não tem pena dessa criança! Sentindo falta do pai que está com outra mulher que não é a mãe dele! Uma coisa é ter um caso, uma recaída comigo... – ela se levantou erguendo-o junto – Outra é dizer que me ama com a boca enquanto seus olhos desmentem as suas palavras... – ela o soltou e virou o rosto mirando a única janela do quarto.

- Terra, eu não estou entendendo... Você me desejava... E agora me trata assim...? – ela se virou, parecia que estava tentando conter a fúria que invadia seu coração.

- Eu desejo acima de tudo ficar com você, Mutano... – engoliu em seco – Mas não quero continuar sendo uma traidora... Cansei, lembra do que eu disse sobre ter direito a uma segunda chance? Então... É isso, eu quero mudar e consegui grandes avanços... – ela voltou a mirar o horizonte negro pela janela – Agora vá embora e nunca mais torne a falar comigo, volte para sua mulher... Leve flores... Peça desculpas... A Ravena não merece sofrer por você... – ele ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas vestiu as calças, pegou o resto das roupas e deixou aquele quarto... Pelo que ele achava ser para sempre...

_Nós nunca mudamos, não é?_

_nós nunca aprendemos, não é?_

Ravena estava na cama fingindo que dormia esperando que ele chegasse em casa... E estava demorando...

- Ravena... – ela ouviu a voz rouca dele lá na sala e se apertou mais nas cobertas... Agora seus passos ecoavam no corredor... A jovem mulher mirou as horas no brilho do relógio digital... No fundo não importava exatamente que horas eram, no final das contas ele havia chegado tarde... Muito tarde... A porta se abriu e a luz do corredor iluminou o quarto do casal – Ravena...? – ele chamou de novo se aproximando da cama enquanto a esposa permaneceu muda – Eu sei você está acordada... – falou sentando-se na beirada da cama e colocando a mão no ombro dela – Fale comigo... – implorou.

- O que quer que eu diga? – Ravena se ergueu levemente enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos – Que eu não me importei de ter passado grande parte da noite com outra? Que eu não me importei de ninar seu filho enquanto jurava amor à outra mulher! – ela não conseguiu conter um enorme soluço.

- Rave... Eu não disse que passei a noite com outra mulher... – ele falou acariciando o rosto da esposa.

- Então de quem é esse perfume... – aproximou-se mais dele e cheirou a camisa – É cheiro de terra molhada com sabonete barato... De quem é?

- Você não vai querer saber... – murmurou levantando e retirando a camisa.

- Terra... É sempre ela afinal, não é? – murmurou... Não chorava mais... Algo antigo tinha despertado dentro dela... – Quando começamos a namorar você disse que não pensava mais nela...

- E não pensava... – ele não chegou a terminar a frase.

- Mas foi só ver de novo que tudo voltou... – ela suspirou e limpou as lágrimas que ainda estavam no rosto – Você tem que se decidir Garfield... Não somos mais adolescente, temos um filho... Não podemos nos permitir erros desse tipo se quisermos que ele tenha uma infância melhor e mais leve que a nossa... – se aproximou do marido e colocou a mão no seu ombro – Pelo menos é isso que eu quero para o nosso pequeno Ares... E para todos que vierem depois dele...

Gar sorriu murmurando – Você me perdoa por ainda ser aquele mesmo idiota? – e abraçou a esposa – Você é incrível... Está se desperdiçando comigo... – ele suspirou – Que não sei fazer nada... Nem ser um bom marido e um bom pai...

- Você acha que eu sei? – ela sussurrou – Estamos juntos nessa... Como uma equipe e eu não vou abandonar você... Mas você não poderá me abandonar também... Estamos entendidos, rapazinho?

- Estamos meu passarinho... – sorriu enlaçando-a nos braços e tomando-a para si.

_Então eu quero viver... em uma casa de madeira_

_Onde fazer mais amigos seria fácil_

_Eu quero viver onde sai o sol_

**Um mês depois...**

- Meu parabéns Srª Markov... – falou o médico olhando o exame de sua loira paciente – A senhora está grávida! – Terra gelou... Estava grávida! Oh! Não! Só podia ser dele... O que havia feito... Foi um acidente... Um momento de fraqueza... E... Deus! O que iria fazer?


End file.
